Changelog 1.93
I''mportant: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them.'' Hello Kings and Queens, The update to 1.93 will take place on Wednesday, January 25th, 2017. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. UPDATE 1.93 INCLUDES UPDATE 1.92 Improvements and Changes We heard that some of you would like to see some additions to the event history, mainly Great Building events. So we added some new entries: * Now you can see Great Building events in your event history and keep track of Great Buildings reaching new levels you contributed to. * If a trade offer expired you now get notified in your event history. * Hint: This feature will be activated a few days after this update. * As the 20 coins for aiding other people were not that rewarding in higher eras, the coin value you get for aiding now increases with your progress through the ages! * We made some improvements to the trading system: ** When clicking on the trade button in the research tree the good is preselected in the trade window. ** When you want to create an offer the dropdown is directly on your latest goods. * It is now directly visible in the social bar if you have open friend requests. * Additionally, we reordered the friends list a little bit. So new friend requests are at the beginning of the list while your invitations can be found at the end. * The behavior when using the Store Building-item was changed a little bit: now it is visible that a building would be theoretically storable, but it is not at the moment because of population. * Since there are no immediate plans to use the gift buttons in the inventory, we removed them. * After unlocking a technology in the tech tree which unlocks new buildings, the new buildings will be indicated in the building menu. Bug Fixes * We announced a 29th premium expansion with the 4th part of the Arctic Future, but this one was not usable in the game. This has been fixed. * The Rail Gun's "Power Shot" ability was not ignoring the Force Field ability. The description has been adjusted. * Sometimes the icon for the Friends Tavern in the social bar showed a wrong status. This should not happen anymore. * The trading of blueprints was not always working correctly. * When collecting the 10th Forge Point from a table cloth the timer started again at 60 minutes. Now it remembers the time as it should. * The Relic icon in the Guild Expeditions did not gray out immediately after collecting all open relics. Now it should always display the correct status. * The game was sometimes freezing when paging through the ages on the GvG Map. This should not happen again. * We fixed some translation issues. * From now on, clicking the Great Buildings icon on the social bar will open a new Great Buildings overview window that lists all Great Buildings of the respective player: From that window you can open level-up screen of any of the listed Great Buildings without visiting the player! The Great Buildings link was also added to the context menu in the messaging system: It replaces the "Visit" link. You can of course still visit players - this is now achieved by clicking on the player avatar in the context menu. Original Post: https://forum.us.forgeofempires.com/index.php?threads/changelog-1-93.16169/ Category:Changelog